


Fading Away (This is War)

by RosesUniverse



Series: M’Baku’s Boo [3]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Death, F/M, Fading Away, Minor Character Death, New Relationship Over, Pain, loss of a loved one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosesUniverse/pseuds/RosesUniverse
Summary: And with a snap of his fingers, the world had shifted, and they were gone.





	Fading Away (This is War)

It was bright. The sun shining down upon the world, surrounding sky cloudless and the air warm. Completely blind and uncaring to the slaughter happening beneath it all. 

Cries of beasts and man rang out into the day, grunts of exhaustion and effort. Someone screamed as they died, the sound echoed by the dying scream of one of these ungodly aliens. 

She fought them, using every last bit of training she’d ever received and counting on the fierceness of the Jabari to drive her forward and through as she speared one alien dog like a succulent pig. 

Purple blood rained down on her and she wiped it from her face, quickly moving to back up one of the other Dora who was struggling against one of the ugly beasts. And yet the war raged around them. 

This was war, a battle like she’d never seen in her life. One she hardly believed she was apart of. Only a few months earlier had she fought against her own people, seen friends turned against friends, husbands against wives. But even that fight hadn’t compared to this one. 

Her body was growing weary as the battle continued to rage, but her warrior’s fire wouldn’t let her stop. She would live through this battle to be reunited with her lover, to stand at his side in support of their king together. They had only just begun to act on their love, to bridge the gap between the Jabari and the other tribes; it would be entirely too cruel for death to snatch them away from each other. 

Taking a moment to catch her breath, Cebisa turned to survey the battle around her, taking stock of her sisters, the other members of the Dora Milaje, to look for the friends and warriors she had trained amongst the Jabari, a moment to look for M’Baku. 

It was as she looked that she noticed a lull in the battle. A pulse hit the air. Silence rang loudly in the wake of all of that noise. Dread welled up inside her, tight and hot, boiling in her belly. She wasn’t terribly far from where M’Baku stood, her gaze locked onto his as they both looked around and caught eyes. 

“M’Baku….” The word left her lips as she took a step forward, hand outstretched towards him, only for her fingers to slowly begin disappearing, dissipating into so much dust. Horror filled her as she realized she was dying, ceasing to exist. 

It happened quickly, terror streaking through him as he ran towards her. He could see the fear in her eyes, the sadness there as she slowly blew away into the wind. 

Just as he reached her side, the last of her face crumbled away. 

She was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm heavily considering taking on drabble requests for MCU characters. All pairings are welcome (though I'm not nearly as familiar with the Guardians of the Galaxy characters). If you're sending me an OC request, please provide a full description of their personality. 
> 
> I know I don't have a huge presence on here, but I want to grow as a writer and give you all what you want!


End file.
